My princess
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Asuka y Mari, solamente el par muy impar dentro de NERV. Serie de drabbles y One-shot's en torno a su relacion amor-odio. Segundo One-shot: A los ojos de Mari, Asuka es una chica muy hermosa. Pero gracias a una de sus ideas, termina dandole un regalo que la hace lucir aun más linda para ella ¿Como reaccionara Asuka?
1. Durmiendo contigo

¡Hola! Solo me queda presentarme ante ustedes antes que nada nwn

Este es el primer fanfic de Evangelion que escribo, y quise compartirlo con ustedes ademas de que quiere hacer subir un poco más los fanfics de Asuka x Mari ¡porque simplemente las amo! (Y más a ti Asuka) Puede que encuentren un pequeño AU por ahí pero no importa.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados.

**Sinopsis de hoy: **Durante las noches, Asuka aveces tiende a sentirse un poco sola. Por eso le gusta escabullirse en las sabanas de la piloto del Eva 08, buscando su calor y compañía.

* * *

**Durmiendo contigo**

Durante la noche la ciudad lograba ponerse muy calmada, con el único ruido que podía escucharse era el que los grillos emitían justamente fuera de su ventana. La verdad era que eso no le importaba, le gusta escucharlos porque le ayudaban a calmar sus nervios durante la oscuridad.

Asuka llevaba dando vueltas en su cama durante mucho rato, cambiando de posiciones para dormir, pasando de una esquina de la cama a otra y revolviéndose en sus sabanas. Gruñó una ultima vez más y paso su mano izquierda por su frente en modo de cansancio, eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir adecuadamente. Inmediatamente dedujo que era por la misma razón de siempre, ademas de ciertas pesadillas que llevaban atormentandola durante unos días.

La peli-roja dio un largo y cansado suspiro antes de levantarse de su cama, dispuesta a caminar hacia otra parte de la casa de Misato Katsuragi como casi todo el tiempo.

Salio de la habitación que se le había regalado con pasos pesados y sintiendo como que casi se desmayaba en el acto. Bostezo después de pasar de largo la habitación de Shinji sin darle mucha importancia y entro en el cuarto de otra persona en especial.

Sin molestarse mucho en guardar silencio, se acerco a la cama donde una muchacha más o menos de su edad dormía con tranquilidad, y se escabulló dentro de las sabanas de esta como si nada.

Mari gruñó un poco y bostezo adormilada mientras se despertaba.

-Princesa... ¿Otra vez aquí?- Pregunto la de recién despierta dándose vuelta para voltear a ver a esa intrusa.

-Mis sabanas estaban frías y... me sentía sola- Se sincero Asuka dándole la espalda, Mari volvió a girar y también le dio la espalda.

-Siempre es así...- Mari suspiro y sonrió de medio lado -Hoy te tardaste... ya pensaba que no vendrias...-

-Callate-

-Lo siento...- Se disculpo dispuesta a dormirse después de aquello -Buenas noches, princesa.

Antes de caer rendida ante el sueño por segunda vez, escucho como la peli-roja gruñia y se acomodaba en su lugar, y cerro los ojos satisfecha. Mari debía admitir que amaba dormir con esa chica agresiva.

* * *

¿Y... como estuvo? Como ya sabrán es un drabble y por eso es tan corto ¡Es lo más corto que he escrito en mi vida! Pero prometo subir One-shots también nwn Tratare de subir los capitulos lo más pronto que se puede, se los prometo tambien.

¡Nos vemos!

¿Review?


	2. El gorrito

¡Les dije que actualizaría rápido! ¡Eh! ¿Vieron? Jajaja estoy de buen humor, lo siento nwn

Bueno solo me queda agradecer a **Nael Tenoh-san, Anon-san (Guest) y Zaid-kun **¡Por sus adorados y animadores reviews! Que bonito que a les guste el Asuka x Mari *w* es una de las mejores parejas en el mundo mundial.

Pues ahí vamos con otro drabble que vendría siendo como One-shot, ya que esta un poco largo como para ser drabble. ¡Oh! Y los sucesos de este capitulillo se llevaran a cabo antes de los sucesos de la película 3.0 nwn

**Sinopsis de hoy: **A los ojos de Mari, Asuka es una chica muy hermosa. Pero gracias a una de sus ideas, termina dándole un regalo que la hace lucir aun más linda para ella ¿Como reaccionara Asuka?

* * *

**El gorrito**

-¡Dios, que aburrimiento!- Exclamo Mari en voz alta, dejándose caer en una silla de los comedores dentro de esa nave -Si sigo así morire-

Así es, hoy era quizá el día más aburrido de toda su miserable vida ¿Acaso es que nada interesante iba a pasar hoy? ¡Hasta Misato se estaba durmiendo en alguna otra parte de la nave! No había ninguna misión que ella y Asuka pudieran cumplir, con ayuda de sus Evas claro que si, y eso ciertamente la ponía de malas en cierto modo.

Ni siquiera el comandante Ikari les había mandado a alguna de sus cosas feas esas, como Mari les llamaba, para molestarlos y hacer que hubiera algo de acción por algún tiempo. Porque para la piloto del Eva 08, era muy emocionante luchar contra esas cosas ¡De verdad! Era principalmente con lo que pasaba el tiempo dentro de esa cosa... pero bueno ¿Que deberia hacer entonces?.

Cuando estaba por soltar otro cansado suspiro más, Asuka paso por ahí. Como siempre con el traje que usaba para pilotear su Eva y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja, en forma despreocupada.

La castaña sintió de repente como tu su aburrimiento desaparecía, su corazón se aceleraba y su más grande sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Hey, ¡Princesa, hola!- Le llamo la de anteojos en forma de saludo, mientras la saludaba con la mano también.

La peli-roja paro su caminata, y volteo a verla con esa mirada molesta que siempre traía.

-Cuatro-ojos- Devolvió el apodo sin muchas ganas y siguió caminando. Llego hasta donde Sakura y se detuvo a conversar con ella un momento.

-Mou...-

La piloto del Eva 08 no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal y bajar la cabeza en forma triste ante su actitud, la peli-roja le trataba aveces tan fríamente que hasta podía llegar a sentir como su cariñoso corazón se hacia pedazitos dentro de ella al hablarle. Pero bueno. Asuka era así y de todas maneras, con su mal carácter y golpes fuertes, para ella era la más hermosa del universo.

Quien sabe porque, pero comenzó a mirar la roja cabellera de su compañera y a imaginar cosas sobre esta. Ladeo un poco la cabeza, y entre cerro los ojos mientras lo hacia.

-¡Gatito!- Dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa en su boca, Sakura y Asuka la escucharon y obviamente voltearon a verla, esta ultima más que enfadada. Mari abrió sus ojos de par en par al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se tapo la boca avergonzada -Ops...-

-¿Como me has llamado?- Pregunto la peli-roja con el ceño fruncido, taladrandola con la mirada.

-N..na.. nada ¿Que te hace pensar que te diría así?- Se excuso nerviosa mientras movía las manos efucivamente, con la voz temblandole -Solo estaba.. em... pensando en voz alta...-

La peli-roja la miro no muy convencida, pero decidió no regañarle nada -Estupida cuatro-ojos- Y se alejo del lugar por el pasillo.

La castaña se mantuvo cabizbaja por un instante, pero después recupero su entusiasmo y se levanto con emoción de la silla. Ya había encontrado algo perfecto que hacer.

* * *

-Emm... Makinami-san... ¿Se puede saber que hace?- Pregunto Ritsuko sentada en la silla de la "oficina" que se la había asignado. Era parecido al lugar donde trabajaba en NERV, antes de unirse a Misato claro.

Mari estaba buscando en cada riconsito del lugar, algo con que dar vida a su creación. Buscaba por las estanterías y debajo de las mesas, la rubia solo la miraba un poco curiosa, no molesta claro, ya se había acostumbrado a que la de anteojos hiciera tales cosas.

-¡Ritsuko-san!- Le llamo justo cuando estaba viendo tras de una estantería -¿No tiene usted lápiz y una libreta? ¡Es urgente!-

La rubia levanto una ceja, sin entender -No tengo tales cosas, ¿Para que las quiere?-

-¡Un regalo para Asuka!-

Ah, así que era por eso. Era muy digno de Mari hacer ese tipo de cosas, y más por aquella peli-roja, muy bonito de su parte la verdad. Ritsuko sonrío de forma serena y amigable mientras cerraba los ojos, le ponía de buenas ver todo ese radiante entusiasmo que emanaba la joven Illustrios.

-No se preocupe, Misato debería de tener- Le indico de forma agradable -Deveria de estar en el puente ahora mismo-

-¿Misato?- Pregunto Mari confundida, sacando la cabeza de la estantería.

La rubia suspiro -La Capitana Katsuragi-

-¡Oh!, esta bien. ¡Gracias Ritusko-san!- Se despidió y salio por la puerta a todo lo que sus piernas podían darle, ya encontró lo que necesitaba.

Ritsuko suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Esos jóvenes de ahora, en fin...

Mari corrió un rato por los pasillos hasta que había llegado a su destino, el puente del AAA Wunder donde por lo regular se reunían todos ahí ante ataques. Miro a su alrededor sin encontrar a quien buscaba, y al levantar la mirada pudo ver a la Comandante Katsuragi en su puesto, sentada sobre una silla como si nada. La castaña suspiro con una gota en su sien, sabia que se estaba durmiendo en alguna parte de la nave ¡Pero jamás imagino que seria en ese lugar precisamente!

La peli-morada dormia con la cabeza hechada hacia atrás y con el cuerpo casi acostado en la silla. Una posición muy incomoda sinceramente, hasta su gorro había caído al piso.

Misato aun siendo quizá la más dura ahí dentro, había días como estos en los que aveces tendía a recuperar su personalidad de antes. Hoy por ejemplo, se le vio más relajada aunque aburrida que otros días anteriores, en los cuales si tuvieron que lidiar contra unos ataques de Gendo Ikari.

La castaña subió hasta donde se encontraba la peli-morada y trato de despertarle. Esta se paro al lado suyo y se agachó levemente, hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Misato. Definitivamente estaba dormida... que remedio.

-Emm... Capitana Katsuragi..- Apenas iba a picarle una mejilla con un dedo cuando Misato se despertó, gritando y saltando de su silla al momento.

-¡Pen pen no comas eso!- Grito histérica ya de pie y asustando a Mari en esto. La peli-morado al sentir una presencia giro su vista hasta la de anteojos, encontrándose con una Mari asustada y con los ojos bien abiertos -Ouh... Mari... ¿Q-que te trae por aquí?-

La aludida parpadeo varias veces, aun con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero negó con la cabeza para espabilarse y reponerse -Busco... libreta y lápices... ¿Usted tiene?...-

-Am... si.. claro.. si tengo-

* * *

técnicamente iba saltando de pura felicidad por los pasillos, contenta con la vida gracias a su más reciente obra de arte. La piloto del Eva 08 levanto la libreta a la altura de su rostro, aun sin dejar de caminar y observo un poco lo que había dibujado en esta; Un gorrito hecho especialmente para Asuka. Este era de un color negro, y tenia dos picos sobresaliendo de este asemejando orejas de gato, ademas de que tenia dos adornitos circulares de color azul y rojo.

Pero aun faltaba algo para que su regalo fuera perfecto: Hacerlo realidad.

Sin embargo ¿Quien seria capaz de cocer? Varias personas con las que ha estado conviviendo pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna capaz de hacer tal trabajo de esa magnitud. Entonces ¿Quien podria ayudarle? Mari paro su caminata cuando ya estaba de vuelta en los comedores, y se dejo caer sobre una silla con un rostro pensativo, llevando la mano a su barbilla y entre cerrando los ojos.

La castaña suspiro nuevamente, y Sakura en ese momento se detuvo frente a ella.

-Este... Makinami-san, hay alguien que quiere verle en...- No termino de hablar, esto porque Mari al oír su voz se paro inmediatamente de su silla, la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo.

-¡Ah, Sakura-san! Por favor ¡Dime que tú sabes cocer!-Le rogo con los ojos llorosos formando una cara de perrito. Sakura parpadeo varias veces.

-Si, creo, mi madre me enseño desde que era pequeña.. ¿Porque?-

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias! Al fin un alma bondadosa que si sirve para algo- Despues de decir aquella, la castaña la soltó y le mostró la libreta que tenia entre sus manos -Te lo ruego ¡Es importante!-

-Ah, claro, claro, no te preocupes. De todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer- Mari sintió como si le salvaran la vida.

-Eres un angél-

* * *

-¿Ya casi esta listo?-

La medico de Wille llevaba varios minutos cociendo lo que seria el gorro de Asuka, el cual se encargaría de adornar su cabeza mientras pase sus días en el AAA Wunder. Aunque bueno, no podía hacer con calma su trabajo porque la joven Illustrios se la pasaba apresurandola, pero bueno, era una suerte que Sakura fuera bondadosa y con mucha paciencia. De haber sido la Comandante Katsuragi o Asuka, Mari ya hubiera recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza por su desesperación.

Sakura termino por darle los toques finales al gorrito, y en eso Asuka pasaba por ahí.

-¡Princesa!- Le llamo la castaña tomando el objeto entre sus manos y corriendo hasta ella. Asuka alzo su mirada hacia ella y la vio con una ceja levantada, ¿Que queria ahora? Su extrañes no disminuyo cuando Mari le tendió un gorrito para que lo tomara -Ten, para ti-

-Cuatro-ojos ¿Que es esta cosa?- Pregunto picoteando dicho objeto aun sin tomarlo -¿Y porque me lo das a mi?-

-Es un regalo ¡Solo tomalo y ya!- La peli-roja la miro estupefacta y enfada, aunque aun así tomo el gorrito entre sus manos sin muchas ganas -Ahora... pontelo..-

-¡Que!, ¡Ni hablar! me voy a ver muy ridícula con esto puesto-

-¡Pero princesa!-

-¡No!- La castaña hizo un puchero mirándola incrédula, con desesperación se giro hasta Sakura que estaba aun sentada y le grito.

-¡Sakura-san! Digale a esta necia que se va a ver muy hermosa- La aludida parpadeo varias veces ¿Que...? Esta se levanto sin muchas ganas de la silla mirándolas nerviosa -¡Digale!-

-Ma-Makinami-san tiene razón, usted se vera muy hermosa con el gorrito ¿P-porque no prueba a probárselo?- La peli-roja hizo un gesto un poco irritado ante sus palabras.

¿Quien se creía Mari para hacer decir a la castaña tales cosas? Pero aun más importante que eso ¿Porque le regalaba ese gorrito? Asuka para ser sincera no sabia ni que pensar de su gesto, era muy lindo de su parte y el objeto se veía muy bonito pero... su orgullo no la dejaba agradecerle como era debido. Sin embargo, por una vez en su vida quería agradecerle a alguien por pensar así en ella, una cosa muy diferente es que ni ella misma se lo permitiera.

Asuka gruñó fastidiada y se dio media vuelta aun con el regalo en manos, y se alejo de ambas mujeres.

Mari en ese momento se sintió morir ¡No le había gustado su regalo! Sintió unas ganas de llorar que hasta se abrazo a Sakura, quien sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, solo atino a acariciarle la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, y diciéndole palabras de animo.

Pero después de algunos minutos, Asuka regreso con ellas. Y lo mejor; Era que tenia el gorrito en la cabeza.

Mari soltó a la medico y la miro sorprendida, más que contenta -Te ves... te ves...- Un sonrojo comenzaba a formar en sus mejillas y por alguna razón el corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho -¡Bellisima!-

A la piloto del Eva 02 se lo subieron rápidamente los colores al rostro, y de repente su corazón también palpitaba con fuerza, como si se sincronizará con el de Mari. Para sorpresa de las otras dos mujeres ahí, Asuka camino hasta la castaña con decisión y ¡Le beso muy cerca de los labios! -Gra-gracias... cuatro ojos- Y después se alejo corriendo del lugar.

La de anteojos instintivamente se llevo una mano hasta la zona besada, mirando la parte por donde Asuka había desaparecido hace solo un segundo.

-Am... ¿Makinami-san?, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Sakura un poco preocupada, acercándose a ella para checar su estado.

-Sakura-san...-

-¿Q-que?-

-No volvere a lavarme esta parte-

-¿Eh?- La aludida parpadeo dos veces sin dejar de sonreír, aunque después comprendió todo lo que había sucedido -Oh... ¿Amor?- Mari asintió ida, Sakura suspiro con cierta felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la piloto -Venga, aun tenemos que encontrarnos con Ritsuko-san en el puente- Y comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos.

* * *

Ains mis niñas, todas enamoraditas jaja. Y bien como pueden ver trate de hacer este capitulo largo para su agrado, debo decir que me gusto mucho escribirlo nwn

Como siempre les tengo que agradecer sus review's, es tan bonito verlos cuando escribes algo a lo que no estas acostumbrada ¡Muchas gracias! Ya nos leeremos después jaja ¡Hasta la próxima! *Estornuda* Maldito resfriado ¬¬


End file.
